1 hari bersama Tsuchida Satoshi
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: Hai, semuanya! Namaku Tsuchida Satoshi. Kalian ingat siapa aku kan? INGAT KAN? Kumohon ingaaat... /nangis di pojokan/CHAP 2, UP! Edit : ada tambahan omake untuk chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**1 HARI BERSAMA TSUCHIDA SATOSHI **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Genre (s) :

**Comedy**

**NO PAIRING**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

Tombol back selalu setia menunggu keputusan anda

.

.

.

Saat ini, Tsuchida Satoshi, yang lahir tanggal 1 Mei, umur 17 tahun, tinggi badan 176 cm, berat badan 70 kg, berbintang Taurus, keahlian dalam basket adalah _Rebound_, yaitu aku, sedang bergalau ria... _*backsound : Simple Plan-Perfect*_

Sejak debut pertamaku di anime Kuroko no Basuke—disingkat Kurobasu—aku mulai meragukan 'kepopuleranku'. Bisa dibilang hawa keberadaanku ini saaangat tipis. Lebih tipis daripada pemain bayangan andalan kami, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan penulis fanfiction ini pun sampai lupa jika diriku pernah ada... _*maafkan aku, Tsuchida-kun!*_

Yaah...wajar saja sih jika saat _voting_ mengenai 'siapa yang paling terpopuler di tim basket Seirin' itu dipegang oleh pemeran utama. Lagipula aku hanyalah pemeran figuran yang muncul untuk menambah suasana saja. Bukan karakter penting yang diharuskan untuk disorot lampu panggung.

Tapi! Rinnosuke Mitobe dan Koganei Shinji itu juga pemeran figuran! Kenapa _voting_ suara mereka bisa begitu banyak? Apalagi si Furihata Kouki, pemeran figuran lainnya! Kepopulerannya meroket drastis semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro—salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai—di episode 13 season 2! Hanya di satu episode itu saja! _Voting_ suaranya bahkan melebihi milik Koganei!

Kenyataan 'pahit' ini membuat hatiku terkoyak dan kegalauanku makin menjadi... _*pundung di pojokan toilet*_

Karena itulah!—bangkit kembali—aku sudah memutuskan! Mulai hari ini, mulai menit ini dan mulai detik ini, aku akan membuktikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa diriku ini 'eksis'!

Hari ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. Matahari bersinar sangat terik, membakar bumi. Dedaunan di pohon terlihat kering, menandakan mereka membutuhkan air secepat mungkin. Meskipun begitu, panasnya matahari tak bisa disamakan dengan panasnya semangatku untuk menjadi terkenal!

"Aku pasti akan melancarkan 'debut musim panas'-ku!"

.

**Penjelasan** : Debut musim panas adalah saat dimana seorang yang sebelumnya cupu, berubah drastis 180 derajat sesudah liburan musim panas

.

Yaah... Semangat sih boleh saja. Tapi sejak beberapa jam ini tak ada hal menarik yang melintas dihadapanku. Mau berapa kali aku berlari keliling persegi empat—karena berlari keliling lingkaran itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_—tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi.

Aaah...apakah Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei mengutukku agar aku tak pernah eksis? Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke tukang santet Eyang S*bur yang terkenal itu?

Memikirkannya, membuat semangat juangku meredup layaknya lampu philips yang mulai habis garansi dan harus segera diganti. Tidak, tidak! Aku tak boleh menyerah! Bahkan lampu philips itupun masih bisa bertahan selama beberapa jam sebelum aku punya uang untuk membeli lampu yang baru!

Ya! Aku harus menghidupkan api semangatku dan membuatnya berkobar dengan liar di dalam jiwa dan ragaku!

.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

.

Tapi bukan 'api' yang kayak gini juga kaliii!

Tepat setelah aku kembali dari dunia khayalan gaje anak kelas 2 SMP yang terkena _Chuunibyou_, aku sampai pada sebuah mansion 3 tingkat yang tengah dilalap api. Petugas pemadam kebakaran telah berada di sana dan berusaha menghentikan amukan jago merah itu. Sementara para penghuni mansion yang berhasil lolos masih mengelilingi di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Oi...oi...serius nih? Teriakan pilu seperti itu bukanlah hal yang ingin kami dengar di tengah kepanikan massa seperti ini. Fanfiction ini menceritakan kisah keseharian seorang anak SMA yang ingin menjadi terkenal , bukan kisah action seperti _Cicakman_ yang diperankan oleh Tob*y Maguire.

Seperti dugaanku, semua pandangan mata langsung tertuju pada sesosok figur anak perempuan manis dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua—mungkin masih kelas 5 SD—yang terjebak di lantai 3.

"Mia!" ibu paruh baya yang masih mengenakan celemek bermotif bunga muncul dari keramaian dan mencoba masuk ke dalam mansion. Namun petugas pemadam kebakaran menghentikannya.

"Jangan, bu. Terlalu berbahaya!"

"Tapi Mia, anakku!" wajahnya yang keriput semakin terlihat keriput saking pasrahnya, "Siapa saja, kumohon! Selamatkan anakku!"

Bagi seorang pemeran figuran sepertiku, biasanya aku hanya akan duduk diam dan menjadi penonton yang kalem tanpa mengganggu jalannya pertunjukkan. Tapi entah mengapa, saat itu tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

BYUUR

Aku langsung membasahi sekujur tubuhku dengan air bekas cucian baju tetangga sebelah dan berlari menerobos api, tanpa memperdulikan larangan demi larangan yang dilontarkan para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Ukh! Api di dalam rumah lebih parah daripada kelihatannya! Asapnya hitam membumbung dan begitu banyak, sampai-sampai aku kesulitan membuka mata, apalagi bernapas.

Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah! Walaupun celanaku terbakar sekalipun, aku harus menyelamatkannya!

###

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya—atau lebih tepatnya, sang penulis malas untuk menjelaskannya—aku sudah berhasil keluar dari mansion terbakar itu sembari menggendong sang gadis dengan gendongan ala princess.

Sang ibu berterima kasih kepadaku sebesar-besarnya. Petugas pemadam kebakaran memujiku habis-habisan. Dan banyak wartawan langsung mewawancaraiku.

"B-Berhasil. Aku berhasil!" suara hatiku berseru, "'Debut musim panas'-ku akhirnya berhasil!"

Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi terkenal!

.

Itulah...pikirku.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Saat aku masuk kelas, kulihat teman-temanku sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah koran sambil tertawa-tawa. Begitu Koganei melihatku, ia langsung menghampiriku dan menarikku masuk ke tengah kerumunan, lalu berkata, "Yaah...kau hebat, Tsuchida! Aku benar-benar salut dengan keberanianmu! Mulai sekarang, kami akan memanggilmu 'Sang pahlawan, Bebek-kun'!"

"Ha? Bebek?"

Mitobe menunjukkan koran hari ini kepadaku, yang menampilkan sebuah berita dengan headline yang dicetak besar dan tebal serta foto kebakaran kemarin dengan aku sebagai sorotan utamanya. Disana tertulis :

**SEORANG ANAK SMA TELAH BERJASA**

—Kita harus bangga akan keberaniannya! Dan juga celana pendek bebeknya!—

_Apa-apaan artikel iniii?!_

Aku jadi ingat. Saat aku pergi menyelamatkan gadis itu, celana panjangku terbakar karena terkena kobaran api. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melepasnya begitu saja. Dan aku lupa...kalau hari itu aku mengenakan celana pendek dengan motif bebek...

Tapi tetap saja! Kenapa harus ditulis terang-terangan seperti ini sih?! Jadi headline berita utama lagi! Siapa yang menulis artikel ini?! Kenapa sang editor memperbolehkan penulis itu mencetak berita dengan judul aneh seperti ini?! Apa mereka sebegitu inginnya mempermalukanku?!

"Yo, Bebek-senpai!"

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu,_ Bebek-senpai"

_Bahkan Kagami dan Kuroko juga memanggilku seperti ituuu!_

Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kalian kan kelas 1! Sengaja datang ke lantai 2 hanya untuk mengejekku, ya? Dan kau, Kuroko! Jangan memanggilku 'Bebek-senpai' dengan muka polos tanpa dosamu itu! Aku malah tambah sakit hati, tahu!

Mendengar panggilan itu, tawa Koganei meledak. Mitobe—yang memang sudah dari anime-nya tidak memiliki _seiyuu_, jadi dia tak pernah bicara—memukul-mukul meja, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa. Seketika itu juga, wajahku berubah merah padam, semerah tomat yang sudah masak, karena malu.

Argh! Kumohon kalian semua! Lupakan!

Aku tak ingin 'eksis' dalam hal seperti ini!

.

**~END~**

.

_Jangan akhiri begitu sajaaa!_ Tsuchida Satoshi berseru.

.

.

.

**It's really END!**

* * *

**(A/N):**

Ini kali pertamanya saya buat cerita dengan genre _comedy_

Jadi kalau nggak lucu, tolong maafkan saya, ya?

Kenapa saya memikirkan Satoshi sebagai karakter utamanya? Ya seperti di dalam ceritanya.

Semuanya bermula saat aku dan saudaraku membicarakan seseorang yang pintar dalam hal _Rebound,_ tapi kami lupa siapa namanya. dan muncullah ide cerita ini. Hehe

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~AURA SURAM MENGUAR~_**

.

"UWA! Apa-apaan ini?" Koganei menutup hidung dan berjalan mengitari sekitar, mencoba mencari asal bau menyengat yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ruang loker ganti baju. Kadang kala menutup mata, menghalau asap hitam yang kian lama kian pekat. Dan mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di pojokan seraya membaca sebuah buku dan—menangis?

"Tsucchi? Ada apa?" ambil napas segar sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "mengapa kau menangis? Dan...buku apa itu?"

Suara sesenggukan terdengar, "_Na_...Koganei. Kurasa Fujimaki-sensei tidak menyukaiku."

Pemuda yang terkenal dengan mulut kucing unyu-unyu itu mengedip beberapa kali, agak kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa, "mana mungkin, Tsucchi. Kalau sensei memang membencimu, sedari awal ia tak akan pernah membuat karakter sepertimu. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu?"

"_Ja_—" Tsuchida berbalik, menampilkan wajah memelas lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ dua kali lebih besar coretdanduakalilebihmenjijikkancoret daripada milik sang model sekaligus _ace _basket dari Kaijo, Kise Ryota. Disodorkannya buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke wajah keterkejutan Koganei yang masih belum memudar, "—MENGAPA KEMUNCULANKU HANYA SEPERTI INI?"

.

.

_Ah...membicarakan soal pengenalan resmi karakternya, huh?_

.

.

"Mengapa perkenalanku di pertandingan resmi melawan Seiho hanya muncul 1 halaman saja? Di komik ke 3, chapter 23, halaman 15? Dan hanya sebesar 3x7 centimeter?" _author langsung periksa komik Kurobasu. Bolak-balik 2 kali. AH! Kau benar! Kecil sekali!, _"author, kau diam saja. Jangan buat aku tambah galau lagi."

Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah Koganei saat ini—sedih, kasihan lalu datar seperti papan—semuanya campuk aduk, melihat pemuda baik hati saat ini tengah berguling-guling memeluk komik Kurobasu volume 3 di genangan air mata miliknya sendiri. Lagipula, rasanya terlambat sekali kalau baru mau protes sekarang sementara season 2 anime-nya sudah selesai dan manga-nya pun sudah mencapai titik dimana mereka melawan tim Rakuzan, "tapi, Tsucchi. Di anime tidak seperti itu kan? Kau tampil penuh lo, denganku dua kali. Dan lagi _scene_ itu cukup terkenal akan kekocakannya" sang kucing mencoba menghibur, "meskipun aku jadi harus menerima pelampiasan amarah pelatih karena tak berhasil memasukkan bola _rebound_ sebanyak dua kali."

"Ho...iya juga. Kau benar!" Tsuchida nampak mempertimbangkan kalimat penuh pujian yang baru saja terlontar 5 detik lalu, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari keterpurukan dan memasang senyum cemerlang. Orang _moody_ memang paling sulit untuk ditebak, "jadi...kenapa kau ada disini, Koganei?"

"_untuk menghentikan gas beracun yang kau keluarkan dari tubuhmu, Tsucchi!_"—atau tadinya ia ingin berkata seperti itu, "author ingin melanjutkan cerita '1 hari bersama Tsuchida Satoshi' karena dia mendapat ide coretnistacoret lainnya. Kau diminta untuk membaca disclaimer atau apalah itu sebelum cerita dimulai."

"Ooh...benarkah? Tak kusangka akan berlanjut! Kalau begitu jangan buang banyak waktu lagi." Tsuchida menatap kamera—yang sebenarnya sudah rolling sejak microsoft word telah terbuka—dan berkata dengan penuh semangat 45, "selamat datang para reader sekalian. Jumpa kembali dengan acara..."

.

.

**1 HARI BERSAMA TSUCHIDA SATOSHI **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Genre (s) :

**Comedy**

**NO PAIRING**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

Tombol back selalu setia menunggu keputusan anda

.

.

.

**_~AURA SURAM MENGUAR~_**

.

BLEETAK!

"Berhenti pundung di pojokan, _kuso yaro_!" Hyuuga Junpei yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan barusan, akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan amarah meluap-luap layaknya gunung merapi yang kadang kala meletus, "kali ini apa lagi, hah? Kalau bukan hal penting, jangan keluarkan gas monoksida beracun itu kemana-mana!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, kapten berkepribadian ganda itu berbalik, "sudahlah. Latihan sebentar lagi dimulai. Kalau kau tak datang tepat waktu, pelatih akan membunuhmu.' Berbicara, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Tsuchida dalam muram durja berkepanjangan melebihi liburan musim panas 40 hari.

.

Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga—karena aku yakin beberapa dari kalian pasti sudah lupa—namaku Tsuchida Satoshi, lahir tanggal 1 Mei, umur 17 tahun, tinggi badan 176 cm, berat badan 70 kg, berbintang Taurus, keahlian dalam basket adalah _rebound_, pemeran utama dalam cerita kali ini. Dan seperti sebelumnya juga.

Saat ini aku tengah bergalau ria... *_backsound : Simple Plan-Perfect_*

Kali ini sedikit macet karena faktor kaset bajakan.

Kalian tanya mengapa lagi-lagi aku galau? Apakah mengenai masalah kemunculanku di komik barusan? Bukan, bukan itu. Apa karena masih ada beberapa orang yang memanggilku Bebek-senpai? Uh...oke. Memang memalukan, tapi luka satu itu sudah sedikit terobati. Ingat! Hanya sedikit! Tapi bukan itu yang mengangguku kali ini.

.

"Kau sedang mendengar lagu apa, Kuroko?"

"Hmm? Be—maksudku, Tsuchida-senpai." Kuroko menyerahkan secarik kertas penuh tulisan kepadaku, senior klub basketnya. Aku akan pura-pura tak mendengar _nickname_ yang hampir saja lidah tajam itu sebutkan kalau tak ingin terpuruk untuk kesekian kalinya, "aku sedang mencoba menghapal lirik lagu sebelum pergi ke studio rekaman bersama Kagami-kun, Koganei-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai hari ini. Tapi karena temponya cukup cepat, aku sedikit sulit untuk mengingatnya. Menurut senpai bagaimana?"

Apakah aku mengalami halusinasi auditori seperti Gi*toki pada episode 62 saat 'dirawat' oleh Ot*e selepas Benizakura Arc, ataukah memang aku mendengar kata 'studio rekaman' barusan? Mungkin aku perlu periksa ke THT hari ini. Seraya menilik baris demi baris yang katanya lirik lagu itu, aku bertanya kembali. Kali ini dengan suara agak terputus-putus, "um...Kuroko. Memang untuk apa kau menghapal lagu ini?"

Lelaki bersurai biru itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, bingung. Dan masih dengan wajah datar sedatar papan tripleks ia menjawab, "itu untuk lagu duet-ku bersama anggota Seirin yang ke xx selain bersama Kagami-kun. Senpai tidak tahu?—"

.

_Kalau mereka semua memiliki rekaman lagu!__!__!__!_

.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau mereka ditawari untuk rekaman? Bukan hanya lagu, tapi juga mini drama? Kalau para Kiseki no Sedai atau para pemeran utama lainnya yang melakukannya, aku bisa memaklumi. Bahkan pelatih Riko yang bernyanyi pun aku tak masalah. Lagipula hal wajar bagi mereka untuk menyenangi para fans yang banyaknya tak terkira—tak cocok disandingkan denganku yang hanya _minor character_.

Tapi! 'Tapi' untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam cerita ini! Koganei dan Mitobe itu juga pemeran figuran! Mungkin hal yang cukup lumrah untuk Koganei bernyanyi, tapi bagaimana dengan Mitobe? Dia kan tidak punya seiyuu! Tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun sejak episode pertama Kurobasu mengudara dengan hebohnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat pertama kali Kurobasu masih dalam format manga! Kenapa aku, yang memiliki seiyuu resmi, sama sekali tak berkesempatan untuk ikut serta!

Rasanya aku ingin mengundurkan diri saja deh dari anime satu ini. Mungkin aku harus mulai mendaftarkan diri sebagai pemeran utama dalam film 'Ayah, mengapa aku berbeda?'

Selesai latihan 'neraka' yang diberikan pelatih—bertambah 2 kali lipat gegara Kagami terus berbuat kesalahan—aku berjalan menyusuri gelapnya dunia dengan wajah tak kalah suramnya. Ah, bicara soal gelap, aku belum sempat mengganti lampu philips yang sudah habis garansi untuk apartemenku. Jadilah, saat ini aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki lelahku menuju toko elektronik yang untungnya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Dan mungkin, disaat itulah 'duniaku' mulai sedikit memberi secercah harapan.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, bukannya masuk ke dalam tapi perhatianku tersita pada poster berukuran lebar yang tertempel rapi pada kaca jendela kusam toko. Sebaris tulisan besar dan dicetak tebal berwarna-warni—tak memperhatikan tulisan lain yang juga tertera disana—berhasil membuat senyumku merekah.

.

**AUDISI MENYANYI UNTUK REMAJA SEKALIAN**

**AYO, BURUAN DAFTAR DAN TUNJUKKAN BAKATMU!**

.

Dan berikutnya arwahku melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

_Kami-sama_! Apakah ini artinya kau mendengar permohonanku barusan? Apakah setelah sekian lama dalam hidupku, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk beranjak dari kelamnya lubang tempatku bernaung?

Tunggu. Bukan saatnya berleha-leha disini. Aku harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk audisi ini, yang kebetulan, mulai diadakan besok dari jam 9 pagi sampai selesai. Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh pejalan sekitar dan sorotan kesal pemilik toko elektronik—mungkin dikiranya aku ingin mencuri sesuatu karena sedari tadi aku senyum-senyum tak jelas di depan tokonya—aku harus bisa memenangkan audisi ini jika ingin menjadi seorang yang terkenal!

* * *

**Hari H tiba...**

"Apakah kau yang bernama Tsuchida?" lelaki tua bertubuh gemuk, mirip pelatih Kaijo, menatap lekat formulir pendaftaran yang kuserahkan dengan mata memicing. Terkadang menyingkirkan helai rambut yang mulai memudar karena faktor usia dari pandangan, "maaf, kacamataku hilang pagi ini, jadi aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan di mataku, rambutmu terlihat seperti seekor landak."

Aku hanya tertawa hampa dengan komentar satu itu. Ia menjauhkan matanya dari kertas, "yah...lagipula audisi ini lebih mementingkan suara daripada penampilan. Itu urusan belakangan. Jadi segeralah mulai." Berkata dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mencari posisi nyaman di atas sofa seraya memasag pendengaran sebaik mungkin.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Yosh, Tsuchida Satoshi. Kau pasti bisa! Buktikan padanya—tidak—pada seluruh umat Kurobasu beserta fans-fansnya bahwa dirimu itu berbakat!

* * *

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu aku bernyanyi—lagi-lagi, author malas menjelaskannya—aku berdiri tegap dan memandang juri, harap-harap cemas. Mau bagaimana lagi. Soalnya saat ini pak tua itu memandangku dengan mulut menganga dan mata sipit yang 'hebatnya luar biasa' bisa melebar melebihi mata memelas seorang Momoi Satsuki. Setelah keheningan menyiksa yang cukup lama, tepuk tangan meriah dari satu-satunya juri disana terdengar, "hebat! Hebat! Suaramu indah sekali! Baru kali ini aku menemukan suara sebagus ini!"

Aku sampai berkedip beberapa kali saat ia menjabat tanganku, mengayun-ayunkan sekuat tenaga sampai rasanya sendi di bahuku akan lepas. Harus segera beli mur baru! "kau diterima! Mulai besok dan tiap _weekend_, datanglah kemari untuk rekaman! Aku yakin, kau pasti akan terkenal!"

Kalimat terakhir menggema di otakku, berulang kali seperti sebuah kaset macet.

Terkenal? Terkenal?! Aku akan jadi terkenal? Oh, Kami-sama...oh dewi fortuna! Terima kasih! Terima kasih karena sudah memihakku untuk hari ini. Aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi dan mempunyai rekaman lagu sendiri! Yeah, mulai sekarang aku tak akan tertinggal oleh teman-temanku lagi!

.

.

Atau 'sekali lagi'...itulah pikirku.

.

.

"Umm..._sensei_. Apakah benar aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Apakah ukurannya kekecilan?" suara serak itu dapat kudengar dari bilik ruang ganti baju tempatku berada, "aku bisa segera meminta penata rias untuk mengambilkan ukuran yang lain."

"Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya." Agak ragu, aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti baju menampilkan sosokku yang sudah terbalut busana dari perusahaan. Memang, bahannya bagus dan nyaman sekali untuk dipakai. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah—, "ini kan...baju perempuan?"

Saat ini aku tengah mengenakan baju kaos ketat berwarna hitam gradasi biru dan emas berlengan pendek. Rok motif kotak-kotak sebatas paha berwarna senada, lengkap dengan rumbai putih di bawahnya. Tak lupa, topi mungil biru muda menempel erat di sisi kanan bandana hitam yang kukenakan. Juga stocking tembus pandang yang panjangnya sedikit keatas dari lutut. Pun, sepatu boots biru muda dengan hak setinggi 3 cm. Meskipun pakaian itu bisa dibilang cantik, TENTU SAJA aku tak akan pernah menyukainya.

Lelaki itu memasang wajah bingung, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, "itu memang baju perempuan. Audisi kemarin adalah untuk mencari generasi baru dari grup idol AK*48. Dan kau termasuk salah satunya. Ada masalah?"

.

Hening.

.

_EEHH? SERIUS?_

.

Yang kemarin itu, audisi yang susah payah kuikuti kemarin itu ternyata audisi grup idol? Hanya terbatas untuk remaja perempuan saja? Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadarinya?

_Bukankah wajar? Kau hanya melihat judul dan tanggal audisinya saja. Sementara yang lain kau lewatkan. Author bergumam._

"Masalah? Tentu saja masalah! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, TAHU!"

"Hah? Kau laki-laki?" sekretaris perempuan yang berada tak jauh darinya memberikan kacamata milik sang bos yang telah ditemukan kemarin sore. Sial, dia menertawaiku! Lelaki itu memasang kacamata dan mengernyit sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia berseru, "ah! Kau benar laki-laki! Suaramu manis sekali, jadi kukira kau perempuan."

Tak perlu kacamatapun, dari namanya saja seharusnya sudah tahu kan kalau aku ini laki-laki? 100% LAKI-LAKI! Tanpa operasi plastik sedikitpun! Bukan seperti Gr*ll Sutcliffe dari fandom sebelah yang gendernya masih diragukan hingga sekarang, "kalau begitu, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini." kulepas bandana di atas kepalaku. Uh, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang, "anda belum mengumumkan tentang ini, kuharap?"

Bukannya jawaban yang kudapatkan, melainkan bos dan sekretaris yang saling tatap seolah bicara dalam bahasa isyarat—hanya sekretaris yang terlihat menahan tawa. Entah mengapa, firasatku memburuk. Seketika itu juga, wajahku memucat, "jangan bilang kalau anda..."

"Uhh...maaf, Tsuchida-kun." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "tapi kemarin sore kami sudah membuat posternya, lengkap dengan nama juga fotomu. Dan lagi, kami sudah menyebarkannya...ke seluruh kota."

.

Hening lagi.

.

APAAAA?

.

Oi, oi, ooooi! Apa-apaan kalian berdua? Kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa izin orang yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu? Itu melanggar hak asasi manusia, kalian tahu?! Undang-undang dasar harga diri seorang laki-laki! Dan kau sekretaris disana, berhenti tertawa! Kau juga, author!

Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin poster yang keberadaannya entah dimana itu bisa kutemukan semuanya dalam waktu 1 hari!

_**Tulilililit. Tulililit.**_

Handphone-ku berdering, pertanda sms masuk.

.

_Selamat ya, Tsucchi. Kau diterima sebagai—pft—anggota AK*48. Aku dan yang lainnya pasti akan mendukungmu! Ganbatte-ne!_

_P.S : Kagami dan Kuroko bilang mereka akan 'merayakan' keberhasilanmu hari ini. Cepatlah pulang ke rumah ya._

_**Koganei**_

.

TTIIIDAAAAAAAKKK!

.

**TBC**

.

_Kumohon, jangan sambung ceritanya_! Tsuchida Satoshi kembali berseru.

.

**END...maybe?**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**_~AURA SURAM MENGUAR__—_LAGI~**

"_Ne_...Tsucchi, jangan sedih." Koganei_—_mencoba menahan tawa sampai-sampai wajahnya merah_—_menghibur Tsuchida yang lagi-lagi pundung di pojokan, masih mengenakan kostum AK*48, "lihat. Studio rekaman membuatkan lagu untukmu, duet bersamaku. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihan? Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu yang_—_pft___—'_bagus' itu."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Hyuuga melayangkan tinju terkuatnya di atas kepala sang pemuda yang kalau tak segera disadarkan dari lamunan, arwahnya benar-benar akan melayang ke langit ketujuh karena malu yang sudah melewati batas maksimal.

* * *

**(A/N):**

Ngahaha...ide nista kembali bemunculan!

Kali ini lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya, ya? Hehe, keasyikan nulis jadi kaya gini deh.

Oh, mengenai cerita ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak, saya sendiri juga tak tahu. Kalau sekiranya ada berita baru lagi mengenai Kurobasu, dan tentunya Tsuchida tak ikut serta disana, mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan. Jadi saya akan beri label 'complete' untuk sementara ini.

Terima kasih buat review-nya, **Dena Shinchi**. Saya baru tau kalo ternyata Tsucchi emang bener ada lagu sendiri _(Unsung Regulars)_. Walau cuma satu sih. Haha. Karena itu, ada sedikit tambahan omake di bawah. Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi...

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


End file.
